In the Naruto World
by HanaNoHaru
Summary: The second part of the adventures of Linda and Janelle! Please RR and NO FLAMES! I advise you read In the FMA World first so you understand, but you can read this without reading the other one.
1. Where are we?

**IN THE NARUTO WORLD!**

CHAPTER 1 

I'm back! (Creepy music in back round) OK, I promised a sequel and here it is!! Enjoy the insanity.

Disclaimer: I don't own FMA or Naruto! I do own Janelle and Linda!

Warning: Slight spoiler at the end for people who didn't finish the series yet! You have been warned.

* * *

"Where the hell are you taking us?!" Ed yelled at Janelle. "For the 10th time, Naruto's World!" Janelle flicked his forehead.

They were walking through the gate again for what seemed like hours, again. "They are so a like it's scary," Linda said to Al. "You're right," Al observed the two hitting each other in a girly fight.

Out of nowhere, they all fell to the hard ground. "Ow! Why does it always do that?" Linda whined. "Where are we?" Ed asked. Janelle curled her hands into fists and breathed deeply. "Ed, we are in the land of hamster's OK," she said through clenched teeth.

"Really?!" Linda asked. Janelle sighed and looked back at her with a death glare. "Shut up and do a stupid dance," she commanded. Linda obeyed and began the hamster dance! "De, ba, de, de, dodo, de, ba dede, doo!!" Linda sang and twirled around.

Janelle slapped her face and started walking forwards but didn't get far because she bumped into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry," the boy said. Janelle looked at him and her mouth fell to the floor. Linda glided up next to her and her eyes grew wide. Al and Ed stood in the back wondering why the hell they were staring at that guy.

"Is something wrong?" the boy asked and waved his hand in front of Janelle's face. She snapped out of her daze and grabbed his hand.

"You're Naruto!!" Janelle squealed and hugged him. Naruto wasn't prepared for that and he fell over. "Kitty!" Linda squealed and pinched his cheeks. "Uh, what's going on?" Naruto asked nervously as he tried to remove Janelle from him.

"We have no clue," Ed sighed and crossed his arms. "Naruto!" a voice shrieked. They all turned around to face a somewhat angry Sakura-chan. "Oh, hi Sakura- chan!" Naruto waved at her. Linda went up to her and stared.

Sakura raised and eyebrow and stepped back. Linda lifted her finger and poked Sakura's head. "Billboard brow!!" Linda laughed. Janelle joined in and then Ed. They all fell over laughing and Sakura frowned at them. "Wait, why am I laughing?" Ed asked and stood up. Al sighed.

"Naruto, we have to train!" Sakura grabbed Naruto and walked away with him to the training grounds. "We must follow! We will be ninja's in the night," Janelle whispered and tiptoed after Sakura and Naruto. Linda nodded and knocked on Al's armor.

"Can I stay inside your armor? It will be a good hiding place!" Linda asked. " Uh, sure?" Al lifted his helmet off and Linda climbed inside. "Oh, it's homey in here!" she said and looked around. Al laughed.

Janelle grabbed Ed and dragged him with her. "I want to go home! We have to search for the philosopher's stone!" Ed complained. "Don't worry, you don't find it until the end of the series, you have plenty of time," Janelle grinned and kept following the ninja's. "What?!" Al and Ed exclaimed.

* * *

OK! There you go. I hope that was funny enough. Just wait until the next chapter when they find Sasuke! Hehehe…Review please! 


	2. The emo man

**CHAPTER 2!**

Hello, everyone!! It's been awhile for me since I updated but that's only because school is starting in four days and I haven't finished summer reading…hehe…so anyway, updates shall be a little slower now but I will hurry. Enjoy this insanely stupid chapter! Oh, and before I forget, one of my reviewers suggested I make this a series…I am considering that! Watch out anime characters…muhahahaha!

WARNING: If you like sasuxsaku couple, you won't be very pleased with some of this, and if you really like Sasuke don't read this chapter! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own FMA or Naruto…OK.

* * *

"What do you mean?! Where do we find it, and how do you know?!" Ed kept yelling questions at Janelle. She was beginning to get very irritated. "If you don't shut up and blow our cover I will kill you!" she said with a deathly glare. Linda, who was inside Al's armor, heard and gasped. "No, you can not and will not kill my Edo!" she whispered rather loudly.

They were at the training grounds where Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke, and Kakashi were. They heard the group bickering over killing Ed and snuck up on them in a ninja like way.

"Why did you follow us?" Sakura asked. Linda gasped from inside the armor, Ed stared, Al moved back, and Janelle stopped strangling Ed. "Uh, because, uh, we were…"Janelle tried to find an excuse but got nothing. "We were being ninja's in the night!" Linda shouted. An echo was sent through Al's armor, which gave Linda a head ach.

"Ninja's in the night?" Naruto asked. "Who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked in a bored tone. "Sas-pan!!" Janelle exclaimed. (A/N: That is what my friend and I call him…same with how we call Naruto kitty…) "What?" Sasuke raised his eyebrows.

Linda popped out from Al's head and attacked the emo boy. "Ah! Get the hell off me!" Sasuke pushed her off and she fell with an oomph. "Ow! The gay man hurt me!" Linda cried. "I'm not gay!" Sasuke shouted. Sakura defended him immediately. "My Sasuke-kun is not gay!" she said. Naruto laughed in a corner.

"Oh, shut up, billboard brow, he doesn't like you," Janelle sighed. "What? You shut up! You don't know anything!" Sakura yelled at Janelle. "That may be true, but at least I don't obsess over an emo, gay person!" Janelle yelled back. And that started the yelling match between Sakura and Janelle.

As they yelled Linda once more attacked Sasuke. "Your gay, and you know it so clap your hands!" Linda sang and clapped Sasuke's hands together. "Will you shut up!" Sasuke slapped her.

Suddenly everyone went extremely quiet. Sakura and Janelle stopped the yelling match and stared at the confused emo child. Ed and Al (who were far away reading ichi ichi paradise with Kakashi) stopped and looked up from the perverted book. Linda sat on the ground and stared at it.

"Uh…" Sasuke moved back. Linda stood up and went to move towards him. "Hey everyone!" a poof of smoke appeared and there was Orochimaru!

* * *

Yay! I told you it would be insanely stupid…. Anyway stay tuned for next time. You can only imagine what will happen with Orochimaru there! –Evil laugh inserted here- 


	3. Micheal Jackson?

**CHAPTER 3**

Hello!! I'm terribly sorry for the long wait, stupid school!! Anyway, I'll try and update sooner now. Enjoy the stupid filled chapter! Oh, and the characters will be REALLY OOC. Now, let's begin!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist sniffles

WARNING: I have a spoiler in here for those of you who haven't watched the Japanese version of Naruto, so if you haven't watched the whole thing up to episode 200 and something then you might want to skip a part. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!

* * *

"Hey, everyone!" Orochimaru exclaimed after the puff of smoke disappeared.

"Oh, my, god! It's Michael Jackson!! Run for your lives boys!!" Linda screamed and ran to Ed and Al.

"Michael who?" Orochimaru asked curiously as he stepped up to Sasuke.

"No! He's not Michael Jackson yet," Janelle said and grabbed Ed's hand. "Gimme," she demanded. "What?" Ed tried pulling his hand away but failed. Janelle slipped his glove off and ran to the snake guy, thing.

"Here!" Janelle put the glove on his hand and retreated. "Now, you are Michael Jackson!!" she hid behind Linda.

"Uh…" Sasuke quietly stepped away to where Naruto was hiding behind a bush. Sakura turned red in the face.

"You better not be here to take Sasuke-kun!!" she yelled at the confused pale person.

"Oh, but he is. Sasuke gets taken away sometime around episode 100 something. After the Chuunin exams and that big battle between kitty and him," Linda said as if she knew everything and nodded her head for remembering the vital pieces of information.

"WHAT?!" Sasuke, Naruto, and Sakura yelled/asked. Linda went over to Al and jumped in his armor to escape the wrath of the three ninja's.

"Linda, you retard! You just told them something that they really didn't have to know! This might ruin the series!!" Janelle scolded Linda.

Al was very scared by the three advancing, angry ninja's coming to him. "Uhhh…. brother!" he squeaked.

Ed looked up from his perverted book and looked at Al then Janelle. "What did you do?" he sighed. Janelle waved her hands in front of her face and said, "I didn't do anything! It was Linda who told them their futures!!" Ed sighed.

Orochimaru was oh so very confused but figured since he was going to take Sasuke soon; he would leave him alone for now. "I have to get back to the cookies! They are probably burning by now!" and with that he poofed out of there.

Sakura and Naruto looked back to where he was standing before. "He bakes??" they looked at each other and sighed.

"Al! Run away!" Linda whispered from inside of him when she noticed team seven was distracted. "Uh, right," Al started running in the direction of the village.

"Hey, wait for us!!" Janelle called after them. She grabbed Ed's hand and dragged him along. "I want my glove back!!" he whined. "SHUT UP!" Janelle yelled and caught up with Al and Linda.

"Hey, they're getting away!!" Sakura noticed and ran after them. Naruto and Sasuke sighed and followed the pink haired girl.

"This is going to be a long day," Ed sighed as he was dragged by Janelle. "I said SHUT UP!" Janelle slapped Ed with her free hand. He sighed again.

* * *

WOOT! I did it! –Does happy dance- OK, so you know, review now, please? BYE! 


	4. woahewww

**Chapter 4**

Hello, again! Here is the new chapter of the insanely crazy idiotic story!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or Fullmetal Alchemist, only Janelle and Linda. (Which isn't the best)

* * *

IN KONOHA..SOMEWHERE

"I think we lost them," Janelle panted. They just got away from team seven and are in some ally way. "I think we are lost," Ed sighed. He sat down and stuffed his face in his jacket. "Brother, what are you doing?" Al asked.

"Trying to suffocate myself," Ed's muffled voice said. "Ah, no!" Linda shrieked and jumped out of Al's armor. She jumped to Ed's side and pulled his head up by his braid. "Owwww!" Ed shoved her away and rubbed his head.

Janelle sighed and went to look out for the crazy team seven. "Hmm, where could they be? I never told Naruto that he's the cutest fox demon in all of Konoha," Janelle mumbled to herself. "Hi!"

"Gah!" Janelle fell back on her butt in shock. Two big round eyes looked down at her. "I'm sorry!" he apologized and picked her up. "Uh…." Janelle got a better look at the guy. It was…Rock Lee!

* * *

SOMEWHERE WITH THE NINJA'S...

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" a scream was heard. "What's that?" Sakura asked. "I don't know," Naruto sighed. "Maybe it was those girls!" Sasuke laughed evilly. Sakura and Naruto both stared at him. "Uhh…OK," the both answered.

The three ran off towards the direction of the scream.

* * *

BACK TO THE RETARDS!

"Oh, my, god! Bushy Brows!!" Janelle shrieked. She jumped away and ran in a circle. "You stole Gaara's eye brows!!!" she whined. Al, Linda, and Ed heard her yelling and came over, although Ed would rather of died…

"Hey, Janelle, what's…" Linda stopped mid-sentence. Her mouth dropped and her arms fell to her side. " YOU STOLE MY GAARA'S EYE BROWS!!!!" she yelled and ran towards him.

Lee was utterly confused as to what was going on. He just tried to help some girl! "Brother, maybe we can find a way home?" Al asked quietly as Linda jumped Lee and began hitting his head. "If only we could, Al, if only we could," Ed shook his head and sighed. '_Why am I here?! What's the equivalent exchange for this…??_' Ed banged his head against the wall.

"Ahh! Get off of me, please!" Lee tried to push the two that were attacking him off. "Hey, Lee, we need to get going," Neji came by. "Oh, my…" Janelle looked up.

"It's the ballerina!" she squealed and glomped Neji. "What?! I'm not a ballerina!" he shouted and shoved her off. Janelle's lower lip quivered and her eyes shook. "Oh god, she's going to cry!" Ed's eyes widened and he ducked for cover!

He hopped into Al's armor. Linda joined him and they both huddled in fear. "Ew, get off me," Ed slided away from her. "But I love you!!" Linda whined and clung onto him. "Ah! Help!"

"You…hurt me…waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!!" and the water works began. Janelle was overflowing with tears. "Ah, stop!" Neji tried to calm her down, but failed, of course. Janelle got into a fetal position and sucked her thumb.

"Oh, I know what to do!" Linda said in Al's armor. When she got out, with Ed, she was faced with one billboard brow, one foxy kitty, and one gay emo kid. "OMG, it's team seven!!!" she gasped. "Ed clap the hands!" she said. Ed had a confused face on. Linda sighed and grabbed his hands. She clapped them together and slammed them on the hard ground.

The three ninja's were trapped in a stone cage. "Hurray!" Linda squealed. Ed rubbed his sore hands. "Oww," he mumbled. "Oh, come on!" Linda grabbed his braid and dragged him over to Janelle, who was still sucking her thumb.

Linda took Ed's face and pushed it into Janelle's, which resulted in the very shortest kiss ever. The moment Ed's lips touched hers he bounced back and his face was a cherry red. "WHY DID YOU DO THAT YOU RETARD!!!!" Ed screamed and rubbed his mouth.

Janelle had a twisted, dreamy look on her face. "Ed…kissed me!" she whispered and fainted. Linda sighed. "My work is done!" '_Now to hook up Naruto and Sakura…muhahahaha!_'

* * *

Ta-da! I bet you didn't see that coming, now did you?! Haha! So next time is like more weirdness. Review, no FLAMES! If you do flame I shall make my panda army attack… 


	5. Special Guest Apperance!

**CHAPTER 5!!!!**

It's the chapter you've all been waiting for!!! Actually no….it probably isn't…Anyway, hope you all enjoy, and reviews are appreciated!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or FMA but I own Linda and Janelle!!!! Lucky me….

WARNING: special guest appears in this chapter, muhahahah!

It was dark and quiet in Naruto's little apartment thing. Earlier they all made up and became friends, with some…conditions…I guess.

"I'm not sleepy!!!" Janelle whined as her arm tightened around Ed. "Let me go!!!!" Ed pleaded. Ever since Linda pushed them together, Ed gagged every 5 minutes or so and Janelle wouldn't let go of him! (A/N: Don't you all wish you were her?! Haha, well you're not, I am!)

"Shut up! I'm trying to sleep here!" Linda yelled. Naruto, startled by Linda's loud voice, fell out of his bed onto Linda. "Ahhh, Kitty is attacking!" she screamed and scratched Naruto's face up.

"OMFG! How could Naruto! You don't even know her that well!!" Janelle hissed and pushed Ed into their little quarrel. "Get Kitty off her Edo-kun!" Janelle said and pushed him in further. "No," he growled and shoved Janelle in front of him.

This resulted in two fights. One between Linda and Naruto, and one between Janelle and Ed. They were about to kill each other until Janelle saw a bright red flash of something pass by the window.

She stood up from where she was sitting on Ed and looked out the window. Ed gasped for breath and Linda followed Janelle. Janelle's eyes widened when she saw 99 red balloons.

"Hey look! The red balloons are back!" Linda squealed and ran towards the door. She ran outside with Janelle following close behind. "Hey look there's someone there!" Janelle pointed to a fugre holding on to one of the balloons.

Ed followed them out of curiosity and Naruto just went back to sleep. "What are you two doing?" Ed asked. Out of nowhere the figure dropped out of the sky and landed on Ed's head.

"Ed!" Linda and Janelle yelled and went over to him. When the dust cleared from the scene they saw some one they never thought would come there. It was…

"HANNAH!" Janelle and Linda went over and helped her up. (A/N: Hannah, you know who you are, ehehehe) "Owwww!" Hannah whined. "Where am I?" she asked as she placed a hand to her head.

"We are in Naruto's World with Ed and Al and everyone else!" Janelle said. Hannah's eyes widened when she heard Ed's name. "Ed…is here?!" she freaked. "Someone said my name?" Ed asked painfully as he stood from the ground.

Hannah was by his side in a moment, and squeezed him tightly. "OMG, I love you!!!" she tightened her grip, if that's even possible, and Ed moaned. "Great, now there's three of you," he sighed, which was hard, considering he was being squished to death.

"Brother, is everything OK?" Al came outside. "Alphonse!" Hannah let go of Ed and ran to Alphonse. "Uh..hi?" Al stepped back as Hannah came towards him.

While Hannah was busy with the Elric brothers, Janelle and Linda smiled evilly. "This is gonna be 100 times more fun now!!" they both laughed and joined Hannah.

Ta-da! By the way, I know this chapter was probably boring but I had to get Hannah in here somehow, oh and Hannah, if you don't wanna be in here, PM me or IM me saying so. And this was all Linda's idea, well the main part was her idea, the rest was mine. Please review, no flames, thanks!


	6. Authors Note: I'm sorry!

A/N: OK, I'm soooooooooo sorry!!!! It's been like 3 months since i updated!! I'm really sorry, but my funny streak went bye bye for a while, but now i think it's back so i'm getting back to work! A new chapter should be on the way soon, and i have a 5 day weekend, so that's good. Well, be expecting a new chapter soon, bye!!


	7. Ice Cream

Like I promised, here is the new chapter!! I'm sorry if it's not that funny, just give me a few days and I'll be back in the swing of things! Hope you enjoy it.

**Chapter 6**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or FMA, just Linda and Janelle, big whoop.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After that interesting night, morning came! Linda was the first to awake. As she awoke, a brilliant idea hit her in the face. _'We should invent ice cream in Konoha!!!_'

Linda bounced up and skipped over to Janelle. "Janelle, wake up! I had the bestest idea in the world!" She exclaimed. Janelle tossed on her side, obviously ignoring Linda.

Linda's smile faded and was replaced with a frown. "Fine, don't wake up, I don't care. I'll go and light Hannah on fire then," she turned around and sighed. "I'm up!" Janelle sat straight up. Linda turned around with an unusually big smile. Linda shared her brilliant plan with Janelle, Al, and Naruto. They found it all to be a good idea.

Hannah cuddled closer to Ed, and Ed kept trying to get away. Soon he gave up the fight. "Hannah! Ed!" Janelle and Linda whispered. Hannah rolled over to face them. "Can't you see I'm comfy here?!" she asked. "Well, Linda had an idea, but if you don't want to know, fine. Linda, you can burn her now," Janelle turned to Linda, who already had a lighter ready...

"What?!" Hannah screamed and jumped up. "Linda...put the lighter down..." Hannah cautiously backed away from the pyromaniac. "Al...when are we going home?" Ed whined.

"I don't know, but I'm having fun!" Al replied. Ed groaned and fell back to the floor to watch Linda light Hannah on fire.

"Fine, what's your idea!" Hannah said before Linda got any closer. " Me, Al, Janelle, and Naruto are gonna go make ice cream! You can stay here and watch Ed," Linda smiled and put away the lighter.

"I get...to be...alone with...Ed?!" Hannah's eyes had little sparkles in them and she was daydreaming of her and Ed being alone...

"WHAT?!" Ed stood up and went over to Linda. "Are you crazy!" he shook her back and forth.

"Waaah, I'm dizzy," Linda complained with little swirly's in her eyes.

"Ed, it's no big deal, I'm sure Hannah won't do anything bad to you," Al said and Naruto nodded. Naruto, who was very very confused was sitting on his bed just listening to the conversation. _'When are they going to leave here...?_' he thought.

"Yeah, so let's get going. Bye!" Janelle grabbed the confused fox demon, the dizzy Linda, and Al. She rushed out of the apartment thing and slammed the door.

"Al...Janelle...Linda...Fox kid...don't leave me!!!!!" Ed yelled.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"OK, so what do you need to make ice cream?" Janelle asked as the group walked around Konoha.

"I don't know," Linda replied. Janelle sighed and looked over at the shops, but something, or better, someone caught her eye.

"OMG! It's Sasuke, Sakura, and Ino!!" she said. Linda, Al, and Nartuo looked in the direction of where Janelle was looking.

"Sasuke's mine, billboard brow!"

"No! Sasuke is mine, Ino pig!"

"Let go of me..."

"Hi Sakura-chan," Naruto greeted. Sakura turned her head in the direction of his voice and loosened her grip on Sasuke for a second. Ino then grabbed him.

"Hahaha! Sasuke is mine now!" Ino exclaimed. She ran away with our gay ninja and jumped onto the roof tops.

"Naruto!! Look at what you did!" Sakura yelled. She punched him in the face.

"HEY! Don't hurt him, he didn't do anything, billboard brow!" Linda scolded and ran to Naruto's rescue.

"Anyway...do you know where we can find some milk, sugar, and some chocoa beans?" Janelle asked after watching that little scene. (A/N: i have no idea what chocolate ice cream is made of, and I'm way to lazy to find out, so just pretend!)

"Uh, probably at the shops in the middle of town, why?" Sakura asked.

"Oh, well, we're going to make ice cream!" Janelle explained. Sakura tilted her head to the side.

"Ice cream?" she asked.

"Yeah..well..we'll let you try it when we are done making it,OK? Bye!" Janelle ran off, leaving a stupid Sakura to ponder over what ice cream is.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"Oh Ed! Where are you?" Hannah called out. Ever since the others left, Ed has been hiding from poor Hannah.

"Come on Ed, I just want to braid your hair," Hannah whined.

Ed, who was hiding behind the couch, carefully poked his head out. He saw Hannah searching for him. She looked desperate to find him.

"Please Ed, come out," She sighed. Hannah turned back and sat down on the couch.

_'If I go out, she'll do what ever she wants. But if I don't go out, she might get mad, or even worse, upset._' Ed thought.

He sighed and swallowed the lump in his throat. _'Here goes nothing..._'

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Ok, that's it. That was probably the worst I have EVER done, but I really promise it will get better! If anyone has any suggestions about what they want to happen next, feel free to say them in a review or something and I will include it. So, please, review? oh, btw...is anyone maybe going to Anime Boston. It's still early and stuff, but I'm curious, cuz I'm going, so I hope to maybe see some of you there!


	8. No ice cream

OMG! How long has it been?! Like 4 months! I'm terribly sorry!! I sorta gave up on this...but inspiration found me again...somehow and i will complete this story!!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto or FMA, enough said!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

After running through the not so busy streets of Konoha, our gang of little idiots( except Al!) finally made it to the market place...thing.

"Alright, everyone get the supplies!" Janelle ordered and the others just stared.

"What are we doing again?" Linda asked as she played with Naruto's forehead protector. Janelle's eyes widened at her friend.

"This was your idea, you know!! You wanted to make ice cream!!" Janelle yelled at Linda and pushed Naruto to the ground for some unknown reason.

"It was? Oh, I forgot. I'm bored, lets go somewhere else," Linda replied and picked up the little fox boy and patted his head.

"Why must you do this to me...?" Janelle sighed and grabbed Al's metal hand.

"Uh...yes, Janelle?" Al looked at Janelle wondering what she was going to do.

"Lets go get your brother and go back to your world to drop you off then go somewhere else," she said and pulled him along to Naruto's apartment.

"You mean we can look for the philosopher's stone now?" Al asked, excited. Linda grabbed Naruto's hand and followed the other two. Naruto had absolutely no idea was going on but he knew one thing, he was really hungry for some ramen...

"Yes, Al," Janelle smiled and they reached the apartment. How they got there so fast is a mystery to me.

"WE'RE BACK!" Janelle busted open the door to find a scene she would never have dreamed of seeing.

Ed was tied to a chair and Hannah had been behind him, braiding his hair.

"Hi guys! Where's the ice cream?" Hannah asked as Ed struggled to get free.

"Why is brother tied to a chair...?" Al asked, suddenly frightened.

"Oh, it's quite a long story..." Hannah giggled and finished the braid.

"Anyway...Get Ed untied cause we are talking you two home and going to some other world," Janelle told them.

"Mmph hmph mm!!" Edward said through the duck tape on his mouth.

"What?" Janelle moved to rip the duck tape off and when it came off a loud scream sounded in the room.

"OW!! Why did you do that?!" Ed bellowed.

"Sorry, shorty. Now, what were you saying?"

"WHOAREYOUCALLINGSOSHORT-"

Janelle put the tape back over his mouth and sighed.

"Where will we go next, Linda?" Hannah asked the Naruto obsessed fan.

Linda looked up from where she was petting Naruto's head to Hannah and answered, "Let's go visit L and potato chip boy"  
0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

How was that? Terrible, horrible? Well...I hoped you liked it anyway. Next time the gang is visiting L! But In the Naruto World isn't over yet, so await the next chapter! And I promise it won't take another 3 months to update...


End file.
